


Forever

by SpecialHell



Category: Bon Jovi, NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Pick Your Pairing, Romance, Unnamed characters - Freeform, explanation in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Slightly random romance drabble: see notes for ramblings.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a bit of an odd one and it requires some backstory. A million years ago I wrote a lot of RPF, mainly musicians, and I ran a forum called Bandfic.  
> I've mostly deleted all of those stories, because as I grew up I found the idea of writing about real people a little creepy. I have some AUs left, and I also have this one little story that I wrote, which doesn't name the characters.  
> Originally it was written about Jon Bon Jovi and Richie Sambora, and it was based off a short clip in a music video of Jon doing the 'guess who' eye cover thing to Richie.  
> Anywho, a few years ago I stumbled upon it again, and I realised that it kind of fitted with my fandom focus at the time; NCIS Tibbs.  
> Today I've opened it up *again* and, since I've been watching a lot of SG1 (and reading a lot of fanfic) it struck me that it actually fits better with Jack/Daniel than it did with NCIS. 
> 
> Long story short (too late, I know) - it's not often I read something I wrote a long time ago and still like it, so I decided I would share this story. You can pick your own pairing, and if it fits a different ship in your mind, let me know!

Familiar hands slide over his eyes. He smiles; tempted to turn and look. Warm breath ghosts over his ear, making him tilt his head.

“Guess who.” The smile doesn’t move and he takes the hands in his and turns to look into the eyes of his lover. The man before him is wearing the same smile, and it takes all of their self restraint to remember where they are and who they’re with.

“Hey,” He says softly before pulling the blonde into a tight hug. The arms around him are just as tight as his own; just as desperate to hold on and never let go again.

“Hey.” The voice in his ear quivers, and he feels the warmth of tears on his cheek. It’s been too long since they were here. They don’t move for as long as they can get away with, but too soon they have to part and smile at the other people in the room. They carry on for the rest of the night, sharing short glances filled with promises of later, and tomorrow, and forever.

These same promises are repeated later that night as they lie in each other’s arms under the stars. It’s a promise they fully intend to keep, but neither can make with any certainty. But they’ll pretend they don’t know that. For as long as the sun is down and it’s just the two of them, they’ll whisper the same assurances.  
Of later.  
Of tomorrow.  
Of forever.


End file.
